


Blast From The Past

by jenatwork



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Kink Meme, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 20:58:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4194654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenatwork/pseuds/jenatwork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kink-meme fill - after graduating high school, Nagisa bumps into the teacher he used to have the biggest crush on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blast From The Past

**Author's Note:**

> I have succumbed to tumblr, because there is not enough fannish geekery in my life. Come find me - meganejen.

It doesn't surprise Nagisa when he sees familiar faces in this particular bar. Sometimes he'll see a new friend from university, and he'll dance his way over to say “hi” and hope they'll buy him a drink. Sometimes it's an old face from his school days; a once-shy boy who suddenly seems so much more confident dancing with another guy, and Nagisa will rush over and hug him and spend the evening catching up; sometimes it's a boy Nagisa hated, someone he suspected was probably compensating for something with obnoxious, bullish behaviour, and Nagisa will brush by, let the boy know Nagisa's seen him, and spend the evening watching him squirm under Nagisa's knowing gaze.

This one, though – this one definitely catches him off-guard. He's leaning against the bar, sipping occasionally from a bottle of water, seemingly content to watch the dancers and the posers. The pulsing blue and pink lights make his glasses shine, sophisticated rimless glasses that make him look a little more unapproachable than the gauche red frames Nagisa remembers from school. His shirt sleeves are rolled up, the top three buttons undone, but the tailoring still looks classy somehow, paired with dark jeans that fit just snugly enough to show off firm thighs, and expensive-looking shoes that are probably going to get wrecked in a cheap dive like this. Nagisa wonders if Ryuugazaki-sensei has really changed much in the last year-and-a-half, or if his teacher is just one of those guys who keeps his real self well-hidden at work.

He does a couple of laps of the bar, keeping one eye on his target, as he figures out the best plan of attack. Ryuugazaki never moves from his spot at the bar, just keeps sipping his water and occasionally nodding his head to the thumping music. He actually looks bored, and Nagisa hopes he isn't about to leave. 

Nagisa considers sidling over to the bar, pretending like he hasn't seen him and just 'accidentally' bumping into him - _Sorry, I, ohmygosh, Ryuugazaki-sensei, I would never have expected to see you here!_ \- but figures he can't make it sound sincere enough. Instead, he settles for walking right into the guy's line of sight, waiting for the flash of recognition, and giving him his cheekiest lop-sided smile.

“Hazuki-kun!” Ryuugazaki's voice wavers slightly, but his face barely betrays a hint of surprise, and Nagisa's impressed. What he remembers is a distant, buttoned-up young teacher with a hopeless case of the nerds, the sort of stuffy put-together guy that Nagisa loved to tease, just enough to make him stutter and lose his carefully constructed sense of decorum. What he sees now is definitely different, but Nagisa thinks it's actually kind of cool. Ryuugazaki-sensei was always cute, and his rolled up sleeves show off strong forearms, and his water bottle is held in a well-manicured hand, clear signs of a man who looks after his body, and Nagisa can definitely work with that.

Everyone knew about Ryuugazaki-sensei back then, ever since the day second-years sneaked something into his coffee that made him rush out of class, green around the gills, and he was collected from school by some gorgeous guy who bundled him into an equally gorgeous sports car, with more than a hint of protectiveness and affection. The same guy started dropping him off and picking him up from school at least once a week, adding weight to the rumours that they had to be an item. Right up until about a month before Nagisa's graduation, when the sports car stopped appearing in the parking lot, and when Ryuugazaki-sensei suddenly seemed to stop putting his usual over-the-top enthusiasm into his physics lectures. Nagisa has fond memories of that last month of school, of thinly-disguised excuses to visit Ryuugazaki's office, and offers to help with errands, and figuring out just the right innuendoes to make him blush without overstepping the limits of decency. And that one detention, for getting caught passing notes in class, when he ended up spending an hour helping Ryuugazaki clean some lab equipment – well, Ryuugazaki cleaned while Nagisa took the wet beakers and set them out to dry, taking every opportunity to let his fingertips brush against Ryuugazaki's with each pass, until his teacher's face had turned the nicest shade of red and he couldn't finish a sentence without stammering.

He wonders how much of this Ryuugazaki remembers now; whether he's thinking back to those dangerously delicious flirtations, or whether he's just thinking about the obnoxious little shit who barely scraped a passing grade in his class.

“Can I buy you a drink?” Nagisa offers, hoping to push him towards the former option. He makes a show of finishing the last few drops in his glass and setting the empty down on the bar, taking the opportunity to move in closer.

“Given that you're not yet twenty years old, Hazuki-kun, I'd have to say no, you can't.” Ryuugazaki sips his water, but there's something about the faint curl of his mouth that tells Nagisa he's more amused by his boldness than his words would suggest. Nagisa thinks about pulling his fake I.D. out of his pocket, but then comes up with a better idea.

“How about you buy me one instead?” He makes his signature 'you know you want to' face, all sweet smile and fluttering lashes. Ryuugazaki drains the last of his water and puts the empty bottle on the bar beside Nagisa's glass, making Nagisa certain that he's about to do just that, but instead Ryuugazaki takes a step away from him.

“Not only am I not in the habit of supplying alcohol to minors, but I was actually just about to leave. Goodbye, Hazuki-kun.” 

Nagisa can only stand there, dumbstruck, wondering how he could have blown it so quickly. He goes home alone, less than half an hour later, convinced that he'll never see Ryuugazaki again.

That doesn't stop him coming back to the bar the following Saturday. He comes almost every week, usually with a couple of guys from university; they tend to stick together long enough to get the first round of drinks in, then disperse without much chit-chat. Nagisa's usually the only one who doesn't go specifically to hook up. He likes to dance, likes to watch everyone else, and won't say no to making out with someone cute, but one-night-stands aren't his thing. He keeps quiet about his silly little fantasies of meeting someone in some totally random, movie-scene kind of way, like tripping over some guy's dog-leash at the park, or flirting with the same barista every morning on his way to class. And no one knows about his fantasies involving a certain physics teacher and an empty classroom.

When he spots Ryuugazaki at the bar once again, he's genuinely but pleasantly surprised. The guy's looking beyond hot in a cobalt-blue shirt and grey vest, way smarter than most of the guys in the bar who dance themselves sweaty in jeans and tank-tops – Nagisa wants to imagine Ryguazaki-sensei dancing to the pulsing techno beat, but can't picture it.

This time, Nagisa decides to play it cool, leaning on the bar and ordering a drink before finally 'noticing' Ryuugazaki. He aims for a surprised smile, but Ryuugazaki doesn't return it.

“Ryuugazaki-sensei, you came back!” His voice comes out more hopeful than he'd like, high and breathless, not cool at all. But maybe it works for him, because Ryuugazaki doesn't tense up or seem unhappy to see him. “Are you here with anyone?” Nagisa can't picture him as the type to go cruising alone, but he's clearly not here as part of a group.

“No, I'm not.” Nagisa tries to convince himself that it's the loud music that puts Ryuugazaki off talking. Besides, he wasn't exactly talkative back in school, unless it was about science. 

“Before I saw you here last week, I'd never have expected to see you in a place like this.”

“Believe it or not, I do have a life outside of my job.” It's not said with any sort of malice, but it still makes Nagisa feel foolish.

“I know that,” he counters, eyes down and face warm with embarrassment, “I just figured you'd spend your time...I dunno, in the library, or at the opera or the symphony or something.”

Ryuugazaki arches one eyebrow, one corner of his mouth twitching into something that's almost a smile.

“I do those things too,” he admits, “and I also come here sometimes.”

“Two Saturdays in a row.” Nagisa offers a smile of his own. “Who'd have guessed Ryuugazaki-sensei liked to go dancing.” 

Out of nowhere, Ryuugazaki becomes flustered, dropping his gaze, needlessly adjusting his glasses. Traces of the awkward young teacher show through his carefully crafted veneer, and Nagisa feels the oddest mix of nostalgia and lust.

“I'm not much of a dancer.”

Ryuugazaki's sudden change of demeanour somehow automatically throws Nagisa back into the role of cheeky schoolboy, and he almost surprises himself when he puts his hands on Ryuugazaki's hips to encourage him to move to the music.

“Hazuki-kun!” His hands move immediately to grab Nagisa's wrists, trying to still him, but Nagisa holds fast.

“Yes, sensei?” He looks up, for once glad that his longed-for growth-spurt never hit since it means Ryuugazaki's getting the full-on, under-the-lashes, not-that-innocent wide-eyed look he does so well. Ryuugazaki stops resisting, but doesn't let go of his arms. His eyes dart from side to side, as if checking to see if anyone heard.

“Please don't call me sensei,” he almost whispers. “We're not in school.”

“Okay. As long as you stop calling me 'Hazuki-kun'.” Nagisa tries not to think about how Ryuugazaki's hands circle his wrists completely. The guy could do some damage if he wanted to; at the very least, he wouldn't have any problems holding Nagisa down, and that's a thought worth saving for later, he decides. “It's Nagisa. You remember, right?”

Ryuugazaki sighs, his shoulders relaxing.

“Rei.”

“Huh?”

“Grown-ups get to call me Rei.”

“You think I'm grown up?” Nagisa flutters his lashes. He knows he's pushing his luck, but there's something about making Ryuugazaki – Rei – all rattled like this that's just too good to resist. 

There's a moment where Rei seems like he's about to make some clever come-back, but he looks back down at his hands, still on Nagisa's wrists, because Nagisa's hands are still on his hips. So Nagisa takes advantage of his hesitation and steps even closer. It's too awkward for Rei to keep his hands where they are, and somehow they end up sliding up Nagisa's forearms, right to his elbows.

That's the point when Nagisa realises he hasn't thought this through quite far enough, has no idea what to do now that Rei has actually let Nagisa get so close. Although he's entertained fantasies of kissing him (and more), he's never focused on the specifics of getting from talking to touching, so now that it's actually happening, Nagisa's not sure he can actually handle it.

Rei's thumbs brush over the inner creases of his elbows, bare below the sleeves of his T-shirt, and oh god, Nagisa thinks he might die right there because elbow touching should not be this sexy.

Watching Rei's face doesn't help – the way that his adorable confusion gives way to some sort of focused resolve that Nagisa is certain he won't be able to resist.

Rei shepeherds Nagisa towards the door, one large hand on the small of Nagisa's back. Nagisa wants to feel excited, thrilled, but all he can focus on is how embarrassingly sweaty his back is, and how the other guys in the bar keep getting in their way. He's relieved that Rei hasn't dragged him into the bathroom – sex in dirty toilet cubicles has never appealed to him.

The cool outside air hits him like a splash of icy water, and Nagisa's grateful to feel a bit less sticky and warm at last. Rei stops, fumbles in his pocket and pulls out a set of car keys. The thought of doing it in a car appeals only slightly more than doing it in the restrooms – on a teacher's salary, Rei's probably only got some crappy little two-door that won't be roomy – and Nagisa opens his mouth to protest. But Rei, still so wonderfully _in charge_ , takes advantage of the pause in proceedings to push Nagisa up against the rough brick wall of the bar. Nagisa gasps, and clearly the sound does something to Rei, because his eyes go all smouldery and he leans in, so close that Nagisa can smell the last faint traces of his cologne.

“You were never very subtle when it came to flirting, Nagisa,” he chides, and Nagisa feels helpless as his voice drops to a rough whisper. “It could have got both of us into a lot of trouble back then.”

Nagisa bites back the urge to apologise, and thinks that if Rei had spoken to him like this back in school he'd have been the best student in the whole damn world, only Rei doesn't give him a chance to speak. Just leans in the rest of the way and kisses Nagisa, deep and forceful and determined. It makes Nagisa glad of the wall behind him, because it's the only thing keeping him upright when Rei pulls back.

“Come on.” He takes Nagisa's hand and begins to lead him down the street, to a small parking lot with spaces for maybe a dozen cars. Rei's is one of them, a dinky two-door, hardly crappy but still clearly not spacious enough for two grown men to get it on in the back seat. Nagisa knows he's acting a bit spacey, as the central locking thunks and Rei slips into the driver's seat, snapping his seatbelt into place, and Rei has to prompt him to get in, leaning over to open the passenger door. But Nagisa's too busy replaying that kiss over in his mind, barely aware of himself climbing into the car as he thinks, _Ryuugazaki-sensei kissed me, Ryuugazaki-sensei pushed me up against a wall and kissed me!_.

Inside the car, it's uncomfortably quiet – Nagisa wants to make conversation, but can't think of anything that wouldn't sound trite, so he focuses instead on watching Rei's beautiful hands on the steering wheel, and on the way his lips still tingle from Rei's bruising kiss. 

Fortunately, the drive lasts barely ten minutes before Rei pulls the car in beside a tall apartment building. When he's out of the car, Nagisa finds himself staring up at the highest floor. This is actually happening. He's at Ryuugazaki-sensei's place, they're probably going to have sex, and no one knows he's here and he doesn't have condoms and god, he's so unprepared he might just be the worst gay guy ever.

He barely notices Rei coming around to his side of the car, until Rei takes hold of his hand and tugs him towards the building. It takes Nagisa a couple of seconds to start moving.

“Nervous?” Rei's voice is soft, reassuring, which sort of helps but sort of makes Nagisa feel like a kid again.

“This isn't quite how I expected tonight to go,” he admits, letting Rei lead him through the main doors and over to the elevator, where they have to stand and wait for it to arrive.

“But this is what you wanted, right?” He thinks he hears a hint of uncertainty in Rei's voice, like the guy's suddenly worried he's done something wrong. He tilts his head down, and for a second the fluorescent lights flash on his glasses, before allowing Nagisa to see his eyes, the softness of his expression enough to make Nagisa melt a little inside.

“More than anything,” Nagisa tells him, right before the elevator door opens with near-perfect timing.

There's no one else around to see them, but Rei pulls him into the elevator like he's afraid of being spotted, jabbing the button for his floor more times than is necessary. They wait in silence until the doors slide closed. Nagisa knows what's coming, can feel his insides fizzing happily in anticipation, but still can't help a startled squeak when Rei yanks his arm to send him stumbling against the wall.

Rei braces both hands either side of Nagisa's head, pinning him in place without even touching him. He leans in until his mouth is hovering over Nagisa's, and Nagisa needs him to move the rest of the way but daren't ask for it, daren't even put his hands on Rei, just flattens his palms against the wall by his own hips and waits for Rei to make the next move.

He doesn't know if the hesitation is out of caution or intended to tease. Nagisa just hears a broken little “please” fall from his own lips, before Rei finally closes the gap between them.

There is a rhythm to Rei's kisses, a pulse that acts like a metronome to Nagisa's hammering heartbeat, and Nagisa had never thought that anyone could kiss like a scientist but evidently that's what Rei is doing, testing and responding and experimenting until Nagisa is actually grateful for the elevator's arrival at Rei's floor because it's his first chance to breathe since the doors closed. Rei pulls back, studies his face for a moment and, seemingly satisfied with his work, leads Nagisa by the hand to the door of his apartment.

Nagisa's beginning to feel hopelessly out of his depth; he's never gone home with anyone from the bar, never done anything beyond kissing and the occasional bit of over-the-clothes groping, and now he's about to have actual sex with an actual guy. Rei knows how to do sex, he's had a boyfriend and everything, and sure Nagisa's seen enough porn that he knows what goes where and what bits to touch and has plenty of ideas about what he wants to do, but he figures he's going to have to trust Rei to get things moving and pray that his inexperience doesn't embarrass him somehow. So much for his fantasies of seducing his shy teacher. Lucky for him, though, that this new assertive Ryuugazaki is just as exciting.

Rei's place is fairly basic, sparse furniture making it clear that he's the only one living here. Every item is clearly co-ordinated to match, and there are framed pictures on the walls that make the whole place feel classy and grown-up in a way that Nagisa's cluttered family home never was. In different circumstances, he could see himself making drinks in Rei's little kitchen, or sprawling on the couch to watch a movie. Instead, they're in the hallway, by the door to what must be Rei's bedroom, minutes away from having sex, and Nagisa might be a natural when it comes to flirting, but he's so out of his league here it's not even funny.

He's actually relieved when Rei pins him up against the wall the way he did in the elevator, hands either side of Nagisa's head. They kiss, all heat and muffled moans, with Nagisa's hands on Rei's chest, and he thinks he's doing pretty well, but Re evidently isn't fooled.

“You haven't done this before, have you?” Rei asks, his mouth still just centimetres from Nagisa's.

“Oh, I've done this before.” Nagisa presses another kiss to Rei's lips, his hands fisted tight in the front of Rei's shirt. “Just...not much more than this.” He aims for another kiss, but Rei sighs and leans his forehead against Nagisa's shoulder.

“You're giving me a lot of responsibility here, _Hazuki-kun_.” Rei's voice is a delicious mix of authority and arousal, and Nagisa kind of wants him to keep talking, but he also wants to feel Rei's mouth on his again.

“I figured you'd show me the ropes,” he explains. “You were always a good teacher.” That earns him a barely suppressed moan, and a squeeze from the hand currently resting on his hip.

“Let's hope you've become a more attentive student, then.” And Rei's mouth latches on to Nagisa's neck, pressing kisses in a hot line down to the low collar of his shirt. His hand slides around to the front of Nagisa's pants to press against his burgeoning erection. “Your enthusiasm for this subject is particularly appreciated,” he quips, like he knows Nagisa's getting off on the whole teacher-student thing.

So Nagisa pushed back against his hand and moans “Sensei!” in response, and sure enough Rei's hips buck forward, allowing Nagisa to feel the equally hard bulge in Rei's own pants. It's almost too much to take in; behind Nagisa's closed eyes, images of Rei in his lab-coat and red glasses flash by. Rei with chalk smudges on his pants, Rei leaning too far over a desk and getting the end of his tie wet in a beaker of something stinky, Rei's fingers brushing his as they clean beakers in detention... And now Rei's hands have slipped under his T-shirt to palm one sensitive nipple, and Nagisa can't do anything but wrap his arms around Rei's neck and hang on.

He kind of wonders if they're ever going to move to the bedroom, but decides this is probably just a warm-up – they'll do some stuff out here, then move to the bed for the main event. He's a little surprised when Rei moves down to unzip his pants, but he's so achingly hard by now that he can't say no, can't imagine asking Rei to slow down. Besides, Rei's the experienced one here, so if he wants to get to his knees in front of Nagisa, then Nagisa isn't going to stop him.

Rei's hand is firm on his dick, moving his underwear just enough to give himself access, stroking with the same measured timing as his earlier kisses. It feels like Nagisa's whole world has narrowed down to the points where Rei is touching him, and when he feels himself enveloped in Rei's mouth, it's just too much. His hands are braced on the wall, barely holding himself upright as his knees tremble, as Rei's tongue swipes over his head just once before he cries out and comes, hard, hips jerking uncontrollably as Rei pulls backwards, caught off-guard, catching a face-full and spluttering in surprise.

Nagisa's vision clears, but it's hard to look down, to where Rei is sitting back on his heels, breathing hard and heavy. His mouth hangs open, and fuck, there's jizz on his glasses and Nagisa just wants to die, right there, only then Rei would have something else to clean up, and he wants to laugh at himself too, but mostly he wants to get out of there. So he tucks himself back in and zips up his pants, while Rei sits there, clearly too shocked to speak, and without a word Nagisa heads for the door, crosses the hall and jabs the button for the elevator, relieved that it arrives before Rei can catch up with him. He's outside in less than a minute, hailing a cab and falling into the back seat, blurting out his address before his throat tightens and the tears begin to flow.

The following Saturday, Nagisa stays home, tells the guys he has too much studying to catch up on. He ignores their jeers and complaints, and spends an instructional evening with his laptop.

One week later, he puts on his newest clothes, steels his nerves and heads to the bar. He stays there almost two hours before deciding Rei isn't coming, and leaves early enough to catch a fairly quiet train home, getting to bed before midnight which is pitiful, especially since he doesn't fall asleep until nearly three.

Another week rolls by, and Nagisa decides to give it one last try. He showers, scrubs himself so clean he practically squeaks, puts on the same outfit as the previous Saturday (to hell with whatever his friends will say, he looks hot), jerks off in the bathroom to get rid of some nervous energy, and heads out into the night.

He ditches his friends as soon as he's through the door. Two laps of the place, which is just starting to fill up – it's still early, but Nagisa doesn't want to risk missing Rei – before he orders a drink and settles in to wait by the bar.

He's draining the dregs when Rei walks in, pausing in the doorway to take stock of his surroundings before heading more or less in Nagisa's direction. His hands are half-stuffed into the pockets of his jeans, and he moves with a focus that makes Nagisa think of an assassin tracking his target. If only he had a camera...

Taking a deep breath to steady himself, Nagisa returns his empty glass to the bar and moves to intercept Rei. Give the guy credit, he barely flinches when Nagisa steps in front of him; just arches one eyebrow and comes to a stop, maybe a metre away from him. Nagisa's prepared half a dozen different cool things to say to get things started, but finally getting Rei's attention after three whole weeks of shame and tears blows Nagisa's plan clean out of the water. Instead of one of his carefully crafted pick-up lines, Nagisa just steps up to him, puts his hands on Rei's waist, looks up at him and asks, “Take me home?”

There's a few seconds where Rei seems to be weighing up his options: is Nagisa worth the risk, or is he better off chancing his time and money staying in the bar? To speed things up, Nagisa slides one hand up Rei's chest and toys with one of the buttons of Rei's shirt. His thumb slips under the fabric and brushes, just barely, against Rei's chest.

That seems to seal the deal. Rei turns as if to leave, pausing just for a moment to bob his head to indicate that Nagisa should follow him.

They walk, side-by-side, to the same parking lot as before, not speaking, not touching. When they reach Rei's car, Nagisa can hear Rei's breathing, deep and just a little ragged. He wonders if maybe Rei might change his mind, and desperately tries to think of something to persuade him that he's made the right decision. He leans back against the side of Rei's car, bending backwards against its low curve, and moves one hand to tug at the neck of his T-shirt.

“I'm sorry about last time, _sensei_ ,” he offers, voice carefully pitched low and quiet. “I've been studying since then. I've done my homework.” It has the desired effect; Rei steps up into Nagisa's space, hesitates just a second, then puts both hands on the car, either side of Nagisa's chest. “I think I'm ready for some extra credit.”

Rei makes a noise in the back of his throat that's practically a growl, and Nagisa tries so hard not to smile, keeping his smug satisfaction to himself.

“I hope you're better prepared this time, Hazuki-kun. I don't like having my time wasted by poor students.”

Nagisa puts both hands on Rei's chest, taking a moment to appreciate the feel of solid muscle under his shirt, before sliding up to loop his arms around Rei's neck.

“I've been practising. I want to show you what I've learned.” It's cheesy as hell, but Rei seems to go for it, letting out a moan that's almost immediately cut off when he kisses Nagisa. In the empty parking lot, Nagisa can hear the wonderful wet noises they make together, the shallow breaths they take and the way the car creaks as Rei pushes him against it. Briefly, Nagisa contemplates letting Rei fuck him right here, but no, he's got definite plans for tonight and after all the time he's spent preparing, there's no way he's going to get sidetracked. He pushes at Rei's shoulder until he pulls back, panting (and god, the lenses of his glasses have actually started to fog up, which is just priceless), and giving Nagisa a questioning look.

“Take me home,” Nagisa repeats, except this time it's a demand, not a request.

In the car, Nagisa focuses all his attention on Rei's hands. It's pointless making conversation after all his silly porno dialogue (it might have worked, but he's still amazed he kept a straight face through it all), so he just watches Rei's hands gripping the steering wheel, watching the way his knuckles whiten as he revs the engine, not actually exceeding the speed limit but definitely nudging as close to it as he can.

They don't exchange a single word in the car, or in the elevator, or in the hallway, until they're inside Rei's apartment and the door is safely locked behind him and Rei's pulled Nagisa in for another heated, breath-taking kiss.

“You said...” A pause, as Rei kisses Nagisa's neck and Nagisa sighs with delight. “You said you'd been p-practising.” Rei's hands have slipped under his T-shirt and are currently pressed flat against his back, warm and strong and doing a wonderful job of holding him upright as Nagisa's knees turn to custard. “Did you mean...”

“By myself,” Nagisa explains, the words quickly trailing off into a groan as Rei's tongue finds his earlobe. “No one else. No one else has touched me, Rei.” He breathes the name, realising this might be the first time he's actually said it out loud. It feels odd, calling his teacher by his given name, but then his teacher has had his mouth on Nagisa's dick, so in the grand scheme of things he really has no right to feel strange about it. “Just you. Only you.”

He makes a disappointed little noise as Rei pulls back, but the disappointment quickly fades when he sees the look Rei's giving him, all wide eyed and astonished and just a bit lovestruck, like it's actually sinking in that hey, Nagisa is giving him his virginity here. Which is awesome: Nagisa could happily have sweet tender conversations about how special this is and how much it means, only later, because right now he really wants to get on with the sex, thank you very much Ryuugazaki-sensei.

So Nagisa takes advantage of the brief pause, surges upwards and kisses Rei, hands on his waist and applying just enough pressure to get him moving backwards, pulling back briefly to ask, “Bedroom?” before kissing him again and trusting Rei to move the two of them in the right direction. They narrowly avoid hitting the doorframe as Rei fumbles with the handle, but he soon gets the door open and Nagisa finds his calves bumped up against a decent-sized, if fairly low, bed. There, Nagisa stops before Rei can do anything unnecessary like sweep him off his feet or push him to the mattress – both sound fun, but Nagisa has _plans_ , dammit.

“I've been thinking about tonight,” he tells Rei, both hands drifting slowly up the front of Rei's shirt, toying with the top button. “Have you?”

“I...I wasn't exactly expecting to see you again.” Rei's hands are on Nagisa's hips, tensing occasionally like he's not sure what to do next. Nagisa pops the top button open, moves to play with the next one but doesn't unfasten it yet. “I went back to the bar, but you didn't show.”

“I was there last week,” Nagisa confesses. “You weren't there.” Another button, and he kisses the skin newly exposed. “Tonight was my last attempt.”

“Mine t-too.” Rei's voice hitches when Nagisa tugs at his shirt to pull it free from his waistband.

“So you were thinking about it? About me?” He's got Rei's shirt completely open, and sets to work trailing the tips of his fingers over Rei's skin, admiring the textbook definition of his muscles. Rei nods, eyes closed, and Nagisa can't hide his mischievous grin. “What were you thinking? What were you planning to do with me?”

“Nagisa-kun!” His face is red, half-screwed up with embarrassment. Nagisa's thumb brushes a nipple, and he hears Rei's breath hitch.

“Were you thinking you'd throw me down on your bed and have your way with me?” He keeps his voice light, casual, and watches Rei's struggle for self-control. It's actually fun. “Or were you thinking about playing teacher and showing me how to do things properly?” 

When Rei draws a ragged breath, eyes fluttering closed, Nagisa takes advantage of his distraction to take a step away from the bed, to turn slightly and give Rei just the slightest shove, enough to unbalance him and make him drop heavily on to the mattress, bouncing on his butt a couple of times before he steadies himself with both hands on Nagisa's thighs. Now able to lean over him, Nagisa cups the back of Rei's head with both hands, fingers brushing the back of his neck where his hair is shortest, and he leans down to press a kiss to Rei's forehead.

“See, the problem we had last time,” he begins, surprised at how even his voice is still, “is that you skipped straight to the advanced material, _sensei_ , when what you really should have done was start with the basics.” 

He drops to his knees and gently encourages Rei to open his legs so that Nagisa can shuffle forward to reach his shoulders. He sets to work exploring Rei's chest with his mouth and fingertips, listening to the sharp little sounds that Rei makes each time he finds a particularly sensitive spot. 

“It's a good thing that I'm so passionate about the subject, like you said.” He doesn't bother to look up, just focuses his attention on the outline of Rei's pecs, on his abs that don't even soften when he's sitting down. “I...mmm...I did some reading. Watched some very educational films.” Rei's hands have found his hair, tangling into the curls at the back of his head. It's almost distracting, but Nagisa forces himself to concentrate. “I learned a _lot_ , sensei.” 

To prove his point, he latches on to one nipple, fluttering his tongue over it until it hardens, then blowing cool air over it, enjoying the way Rei hisses with pleasure. He pulls back to watch Rei's face as his fingers continue to tease and torment, delighted by the sounds Rei makes. He'd been hoping that Rei would live up to his fantasies of the stuffy, uptight teacher who would come completely undone with the right sort of attention, and it looks like won't be disappointed.

As Nagisa gets to work with Rei's belt buckle, Rei shifts his hands to the mattress, leaning back a little to give him better access. Soon Nagisa has Rei's pants open, and Rei doesn't have to be asked to lift his hips so that Nagisa can slide them down and off, along with his underwear. He places both hands on the backs of Rei's calves and slowly slides upwards, fingers dipping into the backs of Rei's knees. When Rei's breath turns to a sharp hiss, he makes a mental note to explore that unexpected erogenous zone later, before working his way up Rei's firm thighs. The skin of his inner thighs is deliciously soft under Nagisa's fingers, and he can't resist dipping his head to press his lips there, risking a gentle bite when he feels Rei tense under his touch. Maybe later he'll return there as well and see if he can't leave a hickey or two on that perfect skin, but for now there are more pressing matters.

Remembering every porn vid and every article he's consumed over the past couple of weeks, Nagisa takes a deep breath, takes Rei's cock in one hand and lowers his head to press his lips softly to the tip. He's read about this thing where you take the guy into your mouth but start with your lips closed, like he's opening you up, and he watches Rei's face as he does it, eyes locked on his. Rei moans, then, and Nagisa would smile if he didn't have a mouthful of dick. There's actually a lot more dick than he was prepared for, and he takes a brief moment to acknowledge that guys in porn must actually work damn hard to get the hang of deep-throating, because he's struggling to get Rei even half-way in. But with his hand covering the rest of Rei's length, he must be doing something right, because Rei's making these amazing needy little noises, and the thought of Rei needing him is just too much. So Nagisa starts to move, slowly at first, he's still getting used to this after all, and lets his hand follow his mouth, up and down. Rei has one hand in his hair again, the other steadying himself on the mattress. He doesn't push, just curls his fingers, his thumb brushing over Nagisa's ear, and it might even be tender if he didn't also have his cock in Nagisa's mouth. Nagisa hums with pleasure, and moves his free hand around to Rei's back, fingers teasing over the cleft of his ass. He could probably make Rei come like this, he realises; with the way Rei is rocking his hips and gasping for breath lets Nagisa know that he's really into this. He could even consider it payback for last time, but he's enjoying this way too much, watching Rei come so beautifully undone, and he wants to see just how far he can push him.

The noise he makes when eventually takes his mouth off Rei's cock is ridiculously lewd, especially when followed by the needy little moan that Rei makes at the sudden loss of sensation. Nagisa sits back on his heels and looks Rei in the eye, giving him a devious smile.

“I assume you have...you know, lube and stuff, right?” he asks, not quite as confidently as he'd like, but Rei looks utterly lost, apparently happy to let Nagisa steer the way a while longer. He scoots back on the bed, turning over to open a nightstand drawer and giving Nagisa the most wonderful view of his thighs and ass. Nagisa stands, flexing his knees to release some of the stiffness that came from kneeling, and finally joins Rei on the bed. He's still dressed, and Rei holds on to the lube and condoms, looking at Nagisa like he's trying to figure out who they're actually for. It's almost endearing. Feeling wicked, Nagsa leaves him floundering a little longer in order to peel off his T-shirt. What's under it isn't particularly impressive, he knows, but he makes a little show of stretching and flexing more than is strictly necessary. Rei's hand tightens around the bottle of lube; his mouth drops open and Nagisa wants to kiss him just for looking so adorably flustered. He throws his shirt somewhere off the side of the bed, deciding to leave his pants for the time being. He's painfully hard, but he needs to resist the temptation to touch himself.

Instead, he reaches to take the lube and condom from Rei's unresisting hand. The condom, he sets aside at the corner of the bed, where hopefully it won't get knocked away by thrashing limbs, and the lube he uses to slick up the fingers of his right hand before recapping the bottle. Rei looks apprehensive, and Nagisa figures he was probably expecting to top – not that he's against that in the long-run, but his mission tonight is to take Rei to pieces, and that won't happen if he's the one directing the show.

“Want to see what else I learned, sensei?” The teacher-student thing isn't growing old any time soon, he realises, so he's going to milk it for all it's worth. Rei just nods, and lays back as Nagisa leans over him, trailing slick fingertips over the so-soft skin at the crease of Rei's thighs. He loves the way Rei gasps when one finger skirts the edge of his puckered hole, teasing with only the barest hint of pressure. “You thought you'd be doing this to me, right?” Carefully, he presses his fingertip inside, marvelling at the way Rei accepts him in, at the tightness. Rei makes a strangled sound that might be agreement. “You thought you'd have me under you, get your fingers inside me. Open me up, stretch me out.” Rei's face is a delight, cheeks flushed and pupils blown wide and tongue darting out to lick his lips, and Nagisa can't keep from leaning up to kiss him then, wet and sloppy, while his finger slides all the way into Rei's ass. It's a weird sensation, but worth it for the way it makes Rei groan.

Getting two fingers in isn't as easy as he'd hoped, so he spends more time working the first one to get Rei to open up. Not that he minds, when Rei is making the most wonderful noises. Soon enough, he feels Rei's hole loosen sufficiently to work a second finger in there, curling and scissoring and watching Rei writhe, one arm thrown over his face as things that might almost be words slip carelessly from his mouth. It makes Nagisa wonder if Rei's even ever bottomed before. He must have done at some point, surely, to be so okay with letting Nagisa do this, a complete novice. Still, he moves down on to Nagisa's thrusting fingers like he can't get enough, and pretty soon Nagisa gets a third in there. His fingers are almost embarrassingly small and slim, so three can't feel that big, but Rei seems to be enjoying it. His cock is leaking, flushed and heavy against his stomach, and Nagisa takes pity on him enough to lean over and take it back into his mouth. 

Rei positively goes wild at that, letting loose a flurry of incoherent moans and curses that might have Nagisa's name in there somewhere. It's unbelievably arousing, and Nagisa knows he won't be able to wait too much longer to start doing something for himself, but he wants to see just how long he can hold Rei at the edge before he lets him go over.

He begins thrusting with his fingers, giving Rei a taste of what's to come, at the same time as his head bobs up and down on Rei's cock. It's tough to keep co-ordinated, but Rei is gripping the bedsheets, groaning like a wild thing, and Nagisa guesses he's pretty close. He slides his free hand up Rei's thigh to his balls, stroking with his thumb, and hears Rei's “Fuck oh god oh god,” gives one more hard suck, then lets Rei's cock slip from his mouth with a wet 'pop'. He holds it loosely in his fist, stilling the movement of the fingers still inside Rei.

“Am I doing good, sensei?” He gives Rei his best innocent face, eyes wide and hopeful, lips puckered in a perfect pout. For a moment Rei looks furious, then Nagisa makes a subtle movement with the fingers buried deep in his ass, and he watches Rei melt all over again. “Are you close?”

“Oh god,” is all Rei can manage. Nagisa repeats his question. “S-so close...” Rei trails off, one hand batting at the mattress out of frustration.

“Do you want me to make you come, sensei?” He tightens his hold on Rei's length for just one brief second, watching the way Rei's hips buck upwards at his touch.

Rei catches his eye, looks like he's trying to work out whether playing Nagisa's little game is worth it. But since Nagisa is making no movement at all, he must realise that playing along is the only way to get what he wants. Still, it looks like a definite struggle for him to force the words out.

“Please, N-Nagisa-kun.”

“So polite, sensei!” Nagisa beams at him.

“Nagisa!” He's more forceful this time, and it makes Nagisa's cock twitch in the most wonderful way. He makes a note to find a way to get Rei to do that again some time, perhaps when their positions are reversed.

“Yes?”

“I need...”

“Need what?”

“Oh god,” Rei whines, actually whines, and closes his eyes for a moment. “Need your cock. Fuck me.” He pushes down on the fingers still inside him, and Nagisa feels Rei clench around them.

Carefully, he pulls his hand out, tries to work out how to take off his pants without getting them covered in lube, then gives up and just yanks them off, to hell with the stains. They end up on the floor along with his underwear, hopefully somewhere near his T-shirt. Then Nagisa's on his knees, sliding on the condom, fumbling the lube with his slick fingers, eventually getting enough in more or less the right place, and lining himself up with Rei's hole. Rei's legs end up at his shoulders, Nagisa's hands on his calves, so that by the time his cock is all the way inside, he's pressed flush against Rei with those beautiful thighs against his chest.

“You want me to make you come?” he asks again, amazed at the way he manages to hold his voice steady because this might just be the most amazing thing he's ever done. The hot heat around his dick is mind-meltingly incredible, and Rei's gorgeous body laid out in front of him, all his to do with as he pleases, is the most wonderful sight imaginable. Rei nods and whimpers and begs with his eyes, with his hands fisted into the bedsheets. “What about me? I've been so patient, haven't even touched myself.” Seriously, how is he doing this? It feels so good inside Rei, and every nerve in his body is telling him to move, to snap his hips, to drive himself into Rei, yet somehow the thought of teasing Rei until it drives him crazy is just too much to resist. “I think I deserve to come first.” To reinforce his point, he grasps Rei's cock a little too firmly, holding it as he gives an experimental thrust. Rei grimaces and lets out a ragged cry, desperate and needy and Nagisa loves it. He moves his hand back to Rei's leg as he begins to move, slow at first as he adjusts and tries to figure out a rhythm. The angle is awkward, so he tries with his hands cupping Rei's backside, lifting his hips off the bed. It makes his movements easier, but takes a lot of strength, and he guesses it'll soon tire him out. Luckily for him Rei catches on to his problem and manages to reach up over his head to grab a pillow. Between the two of them, they get it stuffed under Rei's butt, supporting him and giving Nagisa a much better angle to work from. Rei's legs slip from his shoulders, and Nagisa settles for stretching out over Rei, supporting himself on his elbows so he can watch Rei's face as he thrusts. 

They fill the room with wonderful sounds, Rei's moans and Nagisa's grunts the rhythmic slap of skin each time Nagisa drives home into Rei's ass. Nagisa wants to kiss him, wants to taste him, but their height difference doesn't help, even laying down. Instead he settles for reaching one hand up to Rei's face, brushing his thumb over Rei's swollen lips. To his surprise and delight, Rei's tongue snakes out and swipes over it, and he looks Nagisa in the eye as he grasps Nagisa's wrist to hold his hand there.

 _Sneaky bastard_ , Nagisa thinks. _Still think you're in control here._ As Rei tugs on Nagisa's hand to take his index finger into his mouth, Nagisa steps up his game by thrusting even harder. He's drenched with sweat from the exertion, his torso slick and sliding against Rei's. When Rei's tongue hits the skin between his index and middle fingers, Nagisa cries out, surprising himself with the noise. He remembers the feel of that tongue on his cock, the intensity of being touched for the first time, remembers every delicious moment of flirting the two of them have ever shared, and in some rare moment of clarity thinks, _I'm fucking my teacher, my cock is buried in his ass, he's moaning because I'm fucking him._ It's too, too much. As Rei's legs wrap around his waist and hold him tight, Nagisa puts everything he has into pounding into Rei, his face pressed into Rei's shoulder and Rei still sucking on his fingers, making noises in the back of his throat like a starving man devouring his first meal in days. Nagisa feels something build and tighten deep in his stomach, listening to the sounds of their fucking, and can't hold back a long wail as he pushes himself towards his climax, forcing himself into Rei, feeling Rei's neglected erection rubbing against his stomach as he thrusts, giving one more push, one more, one more, until he's coming, so hard, not caring when Rei lets go of his wrist and reaches down to fist his own cock, pulling quickly to bring himself off as Nagisa's thrusts slow and still.

He becomes aware, slowly, that he is slumped over Rei, with a hot sticky mess of something against his stomach, and his spit-slick fingers against Rei's cheek, and the sweat rapidly cooling on his back, and he laughs. Honest-to-goodness giggles, barely holding back from saying, _I just had sex_ , and somehow Rei is laughing with him, stomach muscles rippling as strange high-pitched squeaks slip from his mouth. Rei runs a hand through his own hair, leaving it sticking up at odd angles, then reaches down to brush Nagisa's hair from his sweaty forehead. They catch each other's eye, and Nagisa knows it's ridiculous to be blushing now, after the sex has finished, but he knows he's doing it anyway.

With some help from Rei, he gets up to his knees. Rei helps him remove the condom without making a mess, and ties it off and wraps it in tissues from a box on his nightstand. Nagisa in return grabs more tissues to clean them both up; he doesn't do the best job, but given how his muscles are threatening to melt, he's happy with what he's achieved, and soon the two of them are arranging themselves under the cool cotton sheets. Nagisa decides that, after everything, he's entitled to snuggle up to Rei, his head on Rei's chest and an arm around his waist. Rei doesn't complain, and even winds his arm around Nagisa's shoulders after only a brief hesitation.

“I think I'm going to hell,” Rei breathes, which starts Nagisa laughing all over again. “I think...my knees are tingling.”

“An improvement on last time, then?” Nagisa asks. Rei squeezes with his arm, and with his other hand he takes off his glasses and puts them on the nightstand.

“Astonishing improvement,” he tells Nagisa. “A+, with a gold star.” Suddenly the teacher-student thing sounds a bit silly, but he doesn't feel too embarrassed about it. Instead, he focuses on the way it feels to be naked and pressed up against Rei, to curl one bare leg over Rei's thigh, and to let his toes brush the fine hairs on Rei's shin. “I haven't...” He trails off, and turns his head away.

“Haven't what?” Nagisa tips his head back to try to see Rei's face.

“Just haven't done...that...in while,” he explains, and there's something in his voice that takes Nagisa back to his detention with Rei, to the sweet quiet of the classroom and the melancholic tone of his voice whenever Nagisa could coax more than a few words at a time from him.

“How long?” Nagisa asks. “I mean, you didn't seem like you were out of practise or anything.”

Rei pinches the bridge of his nose.

“A year? Year and a half?”

And shit, if Nagisa's math is any good (which it might not be), that probably means Rei hasn't had any at all since sports-car-guy disappeared. He doesn't say anything, doesn't know how much Rei knows about school gossip, and doesn't want to know if Rei had any sort of rebound fling. 

Instead, he tightens his hold on Rei, and presses his lips to Rei's chest for good measure.

“Hopefully you won't have to wait too long for the next time?” he suggests, risking a glance at Rei's face. Rei looks back down at him, and brushes a hand through Nagisa's damp curls.

“I am definitely going to hell,” Rei repeats, before dipping his head to kiss Nagisa again.

**Author's Note:**

> I hate myself. This thing took over my life for a month, and now I want to explore the hell out of this AU. I know I have other stuff to finish (and they are being worked on, promise) but all I can think of is student!Nagisa flirting like crazy with teacher!Rei.


End file.
